


Happy Valentine's Day

by song_of_scrios



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orginal posting art: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=25066225<br/>The post on my tumblr: http://professional-multishipper.tumblr.com/post/41017749799</p><p>Written last February</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock or the art  
> Part of my Drabble Dump

 

John felt miserable, it had been almost three months since they had buried Sherlock. It had been almost three months since he jumped. John still lived at 221, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He had a feeling that the reason Mrs. Hudson didn’t ask for any rent was either she was just as upset or that Mycroft had something to do with it.

It was Valentine’s Day. He occupied himself locked in the house, not even daring to go outside. John slept in, fighting his nightmares before getting up and taking a shower.

Walking into the living room in bare feet John picked up the paper that lay next to a small plate of biscuits. He reminded himself to thank Mrs. Hudson later.

There was a small, light ringing sound, a violin. John turned to see a pink package on the kitchen table. It was heart shaped with a back bow affixed to the top. Bomb was the first thing that popped into his head as he carefully took off the top. Inside was a pink phone.

_Again? Who sent it?_

This wasn’t the first time John had received strange things. Last month he had woken up with a jumper on his bed. It was the very one he wore; black and white striped. It said it had 10 new messages as the little ringtone sounded and the screen lit up.

He slid his finger across the screen and his eyes grew wide as he let the box fall from his hand.

_Did Mrs. Hudson clear my room? SH_

_That brand is not good don’t buy it. SH_

_I miss your coffee. SH_

_Lonely dinner? SH_

_I saw you at the bus stop SH_

_Still nothing updated on your blog SH_

_You left the kettle on. Try to remember it SH_

_I hope you like the jumper SH_

_Keep believing SH_

_Do you miss me? SH_

The ring sounded and the phone buzzed a bit. John felt tears in his eyes and they were confirmed when they fell against his skin and on the screen. His hand covered his face as he tried to stifle the tears. The words that were on the screen burned and froze him.

_Happy Valentine’s day. Open the door for me. SH_

John stumbled down the stairs and opened the door. There, dressed as he was the day he fell stood Sherlock Holmes. He swung his arms around the reveal a bouquet of red roses. He could see small tears in Sherlock’s eyes as well.

As angry as John was he took the bouquet and looked at it. His whole body shook. Before Sherlock could say anything John took him by his coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

The words didn’t have to be spoken for John knew what was said by the way Sherlock kissed him back.

_"I'll never leave you again."_


End file.
